


A Golden Veil

by goldenteaset



Series: Type Moon Kink Meme Fills [1]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenteaset/pseuds/goldenteaset
Summary: Originally written for the Type-Moon Kink Meme on 9/23/2014.The prompt: "Kirei/Gilgamesh. Anything involves Gilgamesh wearing a veil.cuz the latest episode just screams marriage to me..."





	A Golden Veil

**Author's Note:**

> Since I haven't been able to post anything recently (especially on A Demanding Heart ;_;) and I felt nostalgic, I decided to post a few of my kink meme fills from back when I first got into F/Z. This is the first Fate/ fic I ever wrote! (I hadn't quite gotten up the nerve to write anything sexual yet, so here it's only implied.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Zero.

"You look very strange in that, you know," Kirei says, watching a stray leaf shine brightly in the sun before being whisked away by the wind.  
  
Gilgamesh adjusts the golden veil in front of his face. The soft fabric is as thin as spider silk, but his face is perfectly concealed. "To a man like _you_ , perhaps. But I have to keep my complexion fair somehow. And it keeps the bugs at bay."  
  
It's a strangely warm day. The church is as tranquil as always, and Kirei doubts there are any bugs around. The grass is a rich, bright green, as though its been drenched in absinthe. Kirei is seated on a comfortable if rickety white lawn chair with a copy of the Bible in his hands. Gilgamesh lounges in a bigger white chair, sprawled out comfortably in his casual clothes that must cost a fortune or two. A little grey bird is busy pulling a worm free from the ground.  
  
Kirei huffs. "If you hate the bugs, then go inside."  
  
Gilgamesh chuckles softly. "Are you _concerned_ for me, Kirei?"  
  
The grey bird lifts up its head triumphantly, the helpless worm wriggling in its beak. Two jerks of the head, and lunch is served.  
  
"Of course not. I'd be more concerned for the bugs who dared touch your skin."  
  
"I see. What a pity." Gilgamesh lifts up the veil slightly to show one amused red eye before lowering it again. "But I know there's something else on your mind. Enlighten me, _Master_."  
  
Kirei looks pointedly away and ignores the mocking lilt to his Servant's voice. "You have all the knowledge of the modern would you could need. You know what else is on my mind."  
  
Gilgamesh laughs, and as Kirei looks back he holds up his slender, golden hands in surrender. "Alright, I shall admit it. This looks quite a lot like a wedding veil, but I assure you it's purely coincidence."  
  
Kirei raises an eyebrow. "Purely?"  
  
"Purely. You see, if this _was_ meant to be a wedding veil, you wouldn't be able to remove it."  
  
"Really? Why not?"  
  
Gilgamesh rests his hands comfortably on his lap, drawing Kirei's attention there. "Because you would not have the right of first night. That only applies to a king."  
  
Kirei stands purposefully and takes three short steps to where Gilgamesh lies. They feel like they take forever, probably because of the heat. A bead of sweat trickles down Kirei's neck and hits all the right nerves, and he quickly wipes it away. He envies how Gilgamesh can look so comfortable even in such weather.  
  
"I may not be a king," he says softly, as his shadow covers his Servant's prone body like a blanket. "But I _am_ your Master. Does that give me the right of first night?"  
  
Gilgamesh coyly lifts up the veil just a touch, enough to show Kirei his indulgent smile. "Perhaps. I may be more... _malleable_ to such a suggestion after you take me in your mouth."  
  
Kirei's hands curl into fists. "We're outside, where anyone could see."  
  
"True. Would you rather take this inside, then? Those pews look serviceable."  
  
_That sounds even more blasphemous...and he knows it._ Kirei smiles slightly and kneels beside the chair. "Your veil will grant you anonymity. And besides: a king should be in the sun, where even the Heavens can envy him."  
  
Gilgamesh makes a noise of distaste. "Your compliments are almost as bad as Tokiomi's. I'll give you credit, though, they _do_ set the mood better. Now." He languidly sits up, curls his smooth hand about the back of Kirei's head, and gently-but-firmly pushes him downward. "Get to work. You may use your hands this time."  
  
Kirei unties the laces on his Servant's snakeskin trousers as one would a precious gift. "Thank you for this honor," he says, as it's what his Servant wants to hear.  
  
Gilgamesh's chuckle reverberates against Kirei's fingers. "Save your lies for other ears."  
  
As Kirei finishes the last lace, he begins to suspect that Gilgamesh wore the veil for exactly this reason. _Oh, well. There are worse things to do on a hot day._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
